In a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) system, multi-antenna technologies may be used for space division multiplexing to improve spectrum utilization. For example, antenna 1 and antenna 2 transmit data signals S1 and S2, respectively, and the same time and frequency resources are used. A receiving end may recover S1 and S2 through various algorithms, such as serial interference cancellation (SIC). In this example, S1 and S2 may also be emitted by different beams which are formed by multiple antennas via beamforming.
In LTE, different beams may correspond to different data streams, different data streams may be mapped to the same transmission block or different transmission blocks (TB), and channel coding is performed in units of TB. The receiving end may recover S1 and S2 using various receivers according to different mapping manners. For example, an SIC receiver or an interference rejection combining (IRC) receiver may be used. Since S1 and S2 are transmitted using the same time and frequency resources, the receivers' focus lies in how to eliminate mutual interference between the data stream containing S1 and the data stream containing S2.
In space division multiplexing for the LTE, since the data streams with S1 and S2 transmitted interfere with each other, it is easy to cause an error in a receiving device.